Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) is used to reduce pollution generated by engines and other combustion devices. With EGR, a portion of the exhaust generated by a combustion reaction is mixed with intake air in order to reduce the amount of pollutants expelled into the atmosphere. Inadequate mixing of the air and exhaust can lead to the creation of increased concentrations of pollutants in the exhaust gas. Various attempts to provide adequate mixing of air and exhaust suffer from a number of drawbacks, disadvantages and shortcomings. There remains a longstanding need for air-exhaust mixing apparatuses which address these issues.